Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-31067 (Patent Document 1) discloses a configuration of a flow sensor that mounts a semiconductor chip on a support member and connects this semiconductor chip and an external connection terminal arranged outside the support member by wires. Here, it is disclosed that the wires connecting the semiconductor chip and the external connection terminal are sealed with resin.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-175780 (Patent Document 2) discloses a configuration mounting a first semiconductor chip formed with a flow sensing unit of a flow sensor on a support member and a second semiconductor chip formed with a control circuit unit for controlling the flow sensing unit. The first semiconductor chip and the second semiconductor chip are connected by wires, and the second semiconductor chip and the wires are covered with resin. On the other hand, the first semiconductor chip formed with the flow sensing unit has its surface exposed, whereas the resin is formed so as to cover the side surface of the first semiconductor chip. Here, the height of resin formed so as to cover the side surface of the first semiconductor chip and the exposed surface of the first semiconductor chip are flush with each other.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-157742 (Patent Document 3) also discloses a configuration of a flow sensor, similarly to Patent Document 1, which mounts a semiconductor chip on the support member, and connects this semiconductor chip and the external connection terminal arranged outside the support member by the wires. At this time, it is disclosed that the wires connecting the semiconductor chip and the external connection terminal are sealed with the resin.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-36639 (Patent Document 4) discloses sealing of a semiconductor chip by a die and forming of an air flow path structure, and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-31309 (Patent Document 5) discloses a structure that mounts a semiconductor chip on a semiconductor chip via an adhesive.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-74713 (Patent Document 6) discloses a method for clamping parts by a die provided with a die releasing film and pouring resin into the die as a manufacturing method of a semiconductor package.